Kazuma Tsukumo
| anime debut = | appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = male | relatives = * Mirai Tsukumo (wife) * Kari Tsukumo (daughter) * Yuma Tsukumo (son) * Haru Tsukumo (mother) | manga deck = Syllables | anime deck = Syllables | japanese voice = | english voice = | related pages = The Emperor's Key }} ' Kazuma Tsukumo' is a character in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. He is the father of Kari and Yuma Tsukumo, husband of Mirai Tsukumo and son of Haru Tsukumo. He is also shown to have a smaller version of Yuma's red hair when he is seen with his hat off in the tent. His design has some similarities to the younger Solomon Muto. Biography Kazuma is an adventurer and the father of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL main protagonist, Yuma Tsukumo. Before setting off to the exploration of some ancient ruins with his wife, Kazuma gave his Deck to his son. They seem to have collected many Aztec and Inca artifacts. He is also the creator of Yuma's catchphrase and challenging spirit "Kattobingu" (Feeling the Flow in the dub). He and Yuma went on an exploration when Yuma was younger and taught him about never giving up. It appears that while on the verge of death, while traversing a snowy mountain, Kazuma encountered a being from the Astral World, similar to Astral, although it's unconfirmed if it was Astral himself. That being gave him The Emperor's Key and showed him the current crisis in the Astral World. He also told Kari to be careful about Yuma's Duels saying a great fate would awaken one day. It is unknown whether or not he and his wife are currently alive, though it was implied by Astral that they have passed away. However, according to V, Kazuma is still alive in the Astral World. Kazuma has strong connections to Dr. Faker, as he was the last person to guided him. Additionally, he somehow knows the Tron Family, as V and Tron acknowledge Yuma is Kazuma's son upon learning Yuma's surname. Also, Tron seems to respect Kazuma, calling him brave adventure with a strong heart. During Yuma's Duel with III, III used his crest's power to remove Yuma's "Kattobingu" so that he would have no more willpower to continue Dueling since he doesn't remember Kazuma teaching him "Kattobingu". Somewhere in the middle of the Duel, Kazuma mysteriously appeared inside the Emperor's Key. He then used the key's power to recover Yuma's memories of his "Kattobingu" and regain his fighting spirit. After that, he yelled to Yuma to don't forget what he taught him simply disappeared back to the Astral World. Later though, he reappeared in front of Astral and asks him to help his son, then disappeared once again. Deck Kazuma played a Syllable Deck. He was only shown Dueling during one of Yuma's flashbacks. At the time he Dueled his son Yuma. After a few attacks, he tried to Xyz Summon using "Gogogo Golem" and "Ganbara Knight", but failed since he didn't have any Xyz Monsters. Later he left Yuma the Deck, which the latter began to use in place of his original Deck. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters